stupidly in love
by yuukikuran13
Summary: Siri and Obi wan are regreting not being together, but think the other hates them. Will these to see that they both are stupidly in love? rated m for sex
1. old pain

Obi wan felt so stupid, why did he say no to her? As he sat on a bench in the garden, staring straight at the most beautiful women in the entire Jedi order, he felt again the searing pain of not having her in his arms. 'You let her go years ago get over it', a small voice in the back of his mind whispered but the anything but serene Jedi Master just thought even more about it. 'If only things were different' he wished for the hundredth time this month.

Siri felt her heart contract in her chest as soon as she saw that gorgeous face, those stormy green-blue eyes, that red-gold hair, that same face was the one that haunted her dreams, and even her reality. 'Why did it have to end' she sighed and hoped that he didn't look her way. If she saw those wonderful eyes she would be lost once more in them and might do something foolish. She missed his lips, his laugh, his _everything_.

She turned her back on her beloved even though she had no right to claim that honest, kind man. He had every right to hate her, she was after all the one that ripped that poor innocent heart out and stabbed it repeatedly with her light saber. She suddenly felt ferrous with the order, if the council hadn't have twisted her vision, if she had only trusted Obi but she hadn't. She tore him apart instead. Not for the first time sense that fateful day did siri wish to go back in time and stop the unstoppable but there was no such way.

Obi sighed depressed and let his eyes wonder the garden trying not the stare at Siri like a hungry nexu does it's prey. She looked so good, no good didn't even cover it, there were no words. 'If only' another deep sigh. After another ten minutes Siri walked into the temple. Another five went by and Obi wan walked into the temple in the other direction.

Neither were aware that there was one other watching the display. As fast as the breeze the person fallowed the ex couple into the building already devising a plan.


	2. sudden realization

Obi wan sighed as he walked into his corridors that he shared with his padawan Anakin. Even though Anakin was now sixteen life days old he still managed to act like a child. Would things ever change? After he thought about it he didn't want them to change. He wanted Anakin to be himself even if that said self was an annoying Banta that he wanted to force choke sometimes, ok _most times_.

As obi wan sat down to a cup of his favorite green tea with honey Anakin came running into the room. The startled Master was about to ask what was wrong, for he sensed his Padawan's distress but was answered only by a slam of Anakin's bedroom door.

Sometimes Obi really wondered if he could ever get Anakin to be a great Jedi like Qui wanted. 'Yeah right'.

"Padawan," Obi wan knocked on the door gently not wanting to upset Ani further.

"Y…Yes Master," Anakin said in a hoarse voice. 'He's crying? Who could make my Padawan so upset?' Obi wan thought then opened the door.

Anakin sat there with puffy red eyes with tears flowing down silently. Obi wan's heart contracted and unshed tears of anger came to his eyes. 'How dare anyone make Ani cry!'

Obi wan walked quickly over and took his son in his hands , pulling him into a big hug full of compassion and love. Ani instantly felt safe and cuddled into his father figure, though it was strange for his Master to hug him like this.

In Anakin's mind his Master hated him with a shear passion. Ever sense he 'took' Qui gon away from his Master there had been feelings of tense hate, anger, and fear coming off of his Master. Obi wan was always resigned and serene, always having a mask of uncaring on his face. Hell, Ani had never been hugged by this man in his life but once when Qui gon had died and that had been very barely. What was wrong with him?

As Ani had these thoughts Obi wan thought about nearly the same thing. Suddenly Obi realized that he had not been there for Anakin as much in the past. Ever sense Qui gon died something died inside of him it seemed. No to be honest ever sense…Siri things have been in shreds. How could he be so…so _uncaring_ to his beloved padawan that he thought of as a son?

Obi wan felt worse knowing that he made the same mistake his Master had made with him. He had neglected his Padawan and in doing so left his Padawan venerable to attack of any sort. No wonder why Anakin is having such a horrible time, No wonder why he's so impossible at times he just wanted his Master's attention like he had wanted Qui's.

As Obi wan cuddled the shocked boy in his arms all he could think about was one simple promise, '_I will never hurt my Padawan again as long as I live. I will protect my son and I will stop wallowing in self-pity._'

Though Obi wan would soon learn that getting out of a depression was harder then it seemed….What will happen?


	3. Plans?

The next day Anakin got up in a hurry, he had to get up before his Master. The young sixteen year old quickly washed, dressed, eat, and were out the door in less then fifteen minutes flat. Anakin hurried to Sam the lady that worked the main desk in the temple.

"Hi Anakin, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Could you look for the data crypts about the experiments with the drug Fim? My Master wants me to study up on it for the new mission we are taking." This wasn't a lie, mostly. Anakin and Obi wan were going to a planet that has the so called drug but his Master had not asked for information on it.

"Sure give me a sec. anything else?" She gave Anakin a gentle smile.

"Yeah my Master also wanted me to sign us up for sparring today could I sign the sheet?" Sam handed the sparring sheet to Anakin and she went to find the crypts.

Anakin quickly found what he was looking for and signed Obi wan and himself on the board. The padawan smiled at his genius and waited for Sam to come back.

"Here you are." She gave Anakin the data and he ran off down the hall.

After checking that no one was around the boy put the data into his data pad and checked off his mental list. Everything was going as planned.

Obi wan woke up to silence which he was very disappointed for once to hear. He wanted to start making things up to his Padawan today. 'I guess it could wait till this afternoon.' Obi wan sighed and stretched.

After a nice slow shower and bacon for breakfast the Jedi Master set off to the council room for his meeting. He was to be debriefed on the upcoming mission to Telos which he still had mixed feelings about in the past. Even though he had history there he still took up the mission for Anakin to learn to become a Jedi. Anakin needed real experience and no matter how many times Obi wan wanted to keep him in the temple and train him behind the safety of the walls he knew that he couldn't.

Obi wan sighed deeply and walked into Mace.

"Sorry," Obi wan blushed slightly.

"Its fine I was just looking for you. The missions' meeting is postponed to tomorrow." Mace shock his head and patted Obi wan on the shoulder. "Are you sure—

For the hundredth time since he decided to take the mission Obi wan said. "Yes, I know I have history there that I would ratter never think about again but I'm one of the only ones that could do this mission because I have history of the planet. I'm fine."

Mace still, like everyone else, didn't look that convinced but shrugged and went on his way.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?" Obi wan asked to no one but himself and turned to the gardens to mediate before going to spar with his Padawan.

* * *

><p>What is Anakin up to, I wonder?<p> 


	4. Nightmare Begins

Anakin quickly went to the gardens where he knew his Master would be. He Almost literally all but pushed his stubborn mentor in the sparing room before his surprise came in. Anakin had noticed that his Master looked at Master Tachi with longing and vise versa. Anakin wanted Obi wan to be happy for once in his life, he didn't care that there was a rule saying love was forbidden, he would help his Master. As they warmed up Anakin looked at his 'father' with sad eyes of understanding. He now understood why Obi wan was so hard on him about love, his Master knew from experience. The boy knew from experience that having a loved one taken away from you can really hurt, though Anakin had never felt true love for a lover, he still had his mother.

Anakin stretched himself to his limits trying to stall until Siri comes. Even though it would be a pain to see Ferus he loved Obi wan so much that he would deal with the pain, or at least he could quietly stab Ferus threw without anyone noticing and get away with it. Anakin sighed in frustration, 'What was taking that damn team so long? Fuck if this keeps up I don't know how I'm going to distract my Master', at that exact second Obi wan came at Anakin with his lightsaber high, surprising his Padawan out of his thoughts.

"Pay attraction more Anakin and watch your footing." Obi wan said more gently then he ever did before which made the boy so distracted that he barley had time to block another hit from his impressive Master.

"Yes Master?" Anakin gasped in confusion and attacked right back.

The two didn't notice when a blonde haired beauty and an annoyed Padawan walked in to the sparing session. The two intruders decided to wait until the others were some what done before interjecting. Anakin saw from the corner of his eye that his plan was starting; he grinned at his genius and made sure to get Obi wan to notice the observers. As soon as Obi wan saw Siri was watching him he turned a little pink and grumbled for his Padawan to stop the fight. Anakin snickered at himself when he saw that Siri was avoiding his Master's gaze and trying to hide her blush, things were going great. Then Ferus had to ruin it like always by standing up and talking like he knows everything.

"Master Kenobi, you seem to be in the wrong sparing room. I booked this room to use with my Master." Ferus glared at Anakin thinking he had something to do with this, which he did, ha…

"While I checked the records and this room was open so I booked it yesterday." Anakin replied innocently. "Your team was not on it." He said to himself, 'for long anyway '.

Ferus blushed in embarrassment and glared at Anakin ready to defend his title when his Master stood up and stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"That will be enough Ferus. I think that some paper work has gone wrong but we can cope. I think both of our teams could manage to work together for the time being." Obi wan nodded his approval.

The group got into fighting stances and started sparing with the closest person to them. Anakin had to hold in his pride and anger when fighting Ferus, which he tried to only spar with the kid, to Anakin's displeasure. Obi wan and Siri were soon to interested in their battle to notice that they had taken it to such an extreme level that both Padawans had to step away or be hit repeatedly. The Padawans stood there in awe as their Masters seemed to dance so gracefully around the room.

Ferus felt pride that he had Tachi for a Master but a little jealously that Anakin, the 'Chosen One', more like the 'Angry One, got such an amazing Master as Kenobi. The Padawan could not understand why the council had let such a horribly fearful, angry, and dangerous person into the temple to train. 'How could he get the most gifted Master in the temple? Everyone knows that Obi wan rivals even Yoda. Why didn't I get him?' Then it came to Ferus the only reason Anakin got Kenobi was because of Kenobi's promise to Qui gon Jinn. Ferus thought he should have gotten Anakin's Master instead of him.

As the fighting grew more intense, threw the bond both Masters dismissed their Padawans so they would not be late for their classes. Both Padawans reluctantly walked out of the room and went to class.

The two Jedi never stopped their sparring as the younglings walked out of the room. It seemed like they both hadn't noticed it since they were so focused on the fight. Obi wan swung for Siri's head but she dodged at the last second. Siri tried attacking Obi from behind but he turned and parried her assault with one of his own. When they were starting to slow from exhaustion Obi observed that Siri was sweating and her clothes now hugged her slight figure. This made his heart race and he mentally slapped himself. She broke it off and it was for the best, don't dwell on the past.

Whereas Obi wan was thinking of Siri, she was thinking about him. The sweat slowly moving down his cheek caught Siri's eye, god was it perfect. Only sweat on Obi could be so delectable, she wondered what it tasted like. Siri shook herself back to reality and ambushed the desire of her dreams. Siri thought Obi wan would dodge the attack but she was wrong. Instead she hit his left leg right above the knee, making it cave. Obi wan gave a shout of surprise and grabbed Siri's arm while she was staring at him shocked that he didn't see her attack coming.

Both Jedi came crumbling to the ground, Siri on top of Obi wan. When they landed Siri accidentally kissed Obi wan on the mouth. The Masters stared at each other still kissing then quickly jumped away from each other. The Jedi both blushed and murmured excuses that they had to be somewhere, as they stumbled out the door.

Siri's heart was aching to kiss those moist lips again that tasted so damn god. Why did life have to be so cruel? Obi wan headed for his chambers rock hard from the contact of Siri's lips. He just knew that she would be haunting his dreams tonight, not like she didn't practically every night, but tonight would be worse. She had kissed him and he wanted so desperately to erase that memory so the hurt and confusion would lessen. Then again he wished he could also do it again and ravish her. Damn emotions.

Both Jedi could not get their minds off the kiss that was never supposed to be for the rest of the day. They also had a very restless sleep; they could only hope that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>Or will it?<p> 


	5. Horrible Dreams part 1

Please review or Vader will find you! ;)

* * *

><p>Obi wan awoke the next morning panting from his passionate dream.<p>

_Siri was wearing a beautiful sparking blue dress that went down to her upper thighs. It seemed like they were on a ship of some kind but things were a little blurry. 'Maybe my vision is impaired.' Obi wan thought then looked back to his…friend… Obi wan looked down to see that he was also in 'normal' clothing, a pair of jean pants and a t-shirt with a nice pattern, nothing too flashy. So he started to wonder why Siri looked so dressed up and why they were on a ship?_

_"Siri why are we dressed like this and why are we on a ship?" Obi wan asked lamely smacking himself mentally. Why did he have to sound like such an idiot? _

_"We have a mission or have you forgotten already." Siri giggled. _

_"No…sorry just wasn't thinking I guess…" Obi wan blushed and turned away trying to focus on anything else but his hot looking partner. _

_"Well if you have forgotten so soon I guess we can just start doing something more interesting." Siri grinned and walked over to sit next to Obi wan on a bench. _

_"Umm…What do you have in mind…?" Trying to sound neutral when his insides were screaming to touch her. Sudden arousal overtook him and he tried to hide his erection. _

_As he tried to sit up a gentle but demanding hand took his manhood and started to milk it lovingly. Obi wan gasped in shock and pleasure, practically falling back down on the bench. _

_"Siri…?" Obi wan moaned in joy and confusion. The look on her face was one of pure lust. _

_"What love?" She whispered seductively in his ear. She ripped off his t-shirt and started kissing and biting his skin. _

_"We... 'Pant'…Can't do this…" Obi wan groaned out as he pulled her closer trying to create friction even though his mind told him to stop. _

_"Yes we can. I love you." She sighed and clamed his mouth. _

_Obi wan couldn't hold himself back any longer he grabbed her up spreading her legs finding that she wore no underwear and ripped her dress to shreds. This made Obi wan think of old times back in the closets of the Temple. He then took one of her hard nipples in his mouth sucking and nipping softly making the other Jedi moan with need. Siri wrapped her legs around him and he started humping her in excitement. He finally had her, finally had her back… Obi wan felt the tears roll down his cheeks and Siri lick them away quickly. Obi wan then took off his pants in a quick movement not parting from his lover and pushed inside that tight het. _

_It was just as he remembered it would be, so tight and perfect hugging him, begging him for more. Obi waited impatiently for Siri to tell him to move. When she did it took all his willpower not to plow her into the ground. The only sounds in the room were their moans of hot pleasure that echoed off the walls. Obi wan pushed in and out of Siri's het possessively going faster and harder, making her cry for more. _

_"Obi…Ahh…I…mmm…loveyou!" Siri screamed her release. Obi wan kept going, his balls started to tighten and…_

He had woken from that gorgeous dream/nightmare in a very wet bed. Tears started to pour down his tired, heartbreaking face. It was a dream. It was a dream. The Jedi couldn't stop the heart retching sobs from escaping his mouth. He wanted that dream to be real so bad it hurt. Obi wan clutched at his chest wishing he could just die. Death would be better then this horrible pain.

The master heard a desperate knock on the door and Anakin's voice. "Master! Are you ok in there?"

It took the Jedi a second to calm himself enough to replay. "Yes…I. I'm fine Ani…Sorry I woke you."

"Are you sure Master?" The boy didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, I'll be right out in a moment." Obi wan said wiping the tear stains away and getting out of his sullied bed.

"Ok," His Apprentice sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Obi wan walked in a dream like state to the refresher and tried to pull himself together. 'It was a dream, It was a dream.' He kept telling himself brokenly and stepped out of the shower to face the new day.


	6. Horrible Dreams part 2

If i do not get at least 3 reveiws on this story i will delete this story. thank you.

* * *

><p>The tears started to overflow; Siri could not stop the pain any longer, if only that dream had stayed hidden away, if only she could forget the nightmare of her lost love. Why did she have to see him in her dreams?<p>

_Siri landed the ship effortlessly on the landing station and waited for the Jedi to get on board. The council had told her that she had to rescue a fellow Knight from the planet Naboo. Though she had no clue which idiotic Jedi Knight could have almost gotten captured by pirates on this tame and harmless planet, she didn't care as long as it wasn't Kenobi. Luck wasn't on her side for after that thought **he** walked in. Siri cursed her luck and tried to pay attention only on flying back to the Temple as fast as she could. _

_The pain she still felt whenever she was somewhat close to Obi wan returned with a vengeances and it took everything in her not to cry in front of her love. Obi wan sat down in the co-pilot seat and sighed in relief. Siri couldn't help but notice that Obi wan wasn't wearing Jedi robes but a sexy outfit that was somewhat torn here and there. Siri stifled a moan and tried to look away from the leather pants that showed every curve of his muscles, the light blue shirt that was wide open showing that wonderful chest, that somewhat spiked hair, those gleaming blue/grey eyes, and oh, he shaved the beard, mmm… Siri was lost in the sight of him. Though she didn't notice when she was suddenly on his lap until it was too late. _

_"What…What are you doing?" She shouted in surprise. _

_"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago Siri. I love you and I will not let the council get in the way any longer." Those were the words she longed to hear so much it brought tears to her eyes. "Siri please let us be together again. I can't live without you any longer." His eyes begged her. _

_"Yes," was all she managed to say and he was on her. His lips sucked her bottom lip in need. After a while his tongue started to poke her lips asking for entry. She complied fully letting him dominate her mouth, letting him explore her wet cavern. _

_Siri moaned in pleasure feeling something hard press against her thigh, his penis! She couldn't help but press down on him a little making him gasp in shock and need. His kisses became demanding and both started to pant excitedly. Obi wan picked his love up and carried her to the bedroom on the ship. He then started to devour her neck and shoulders pulling her tunics aside while she throw the already torn blue shirt of his away. The next thing to go was her bra and his pants. Just the sight of him so wanton and desperately in love with her was enough to make Siri orgasm. _

_Obi tore off her leggings and soon they were both completely naked. Obi wan bent down claiming her breasts as his, sucking, licking, biting her until she couldn't take it any longer. Her breasts were too sensitive. _

_"Please…Obi…NOW!" She cried out as he put a finger inside her trying to find her spot, there. Siri gasped as she was thrown in a more powerful ecstasy. After preparing her well he finally pushed inside of her completely shafting his cock. _

_"Oh, Siri I love you." He groaned and started to trust into her._

_"I…Ah…love you…too." She panted as the tempo increased. Soon she felt her orgasm and…_

She woke up panting heavily looking around her in shock. No ship, no obi wan, just a dream. She started to cry in pain of that wonderful yet horrible nightmare. If only it had been real, she would give anything to make that dream real. Siri finally pulled herself together and went to the shower. After dressing she came out and listened to the messages on her comlink. The council wanted her for a mission debriefing. Master Tachi put the dream out of her mind, ignored the aching in her heart, and walked out to the council room in silence.


	7. Damn Mission, Damn Luck

Obi wan walked quickly to the council chambers. A padawan standing at the door nodded to him, opening the door. Obi walked inside to find the Council and _Siri_ in front of him. Obi wan's heart raced ahead as he looked at his once lover. What the fuck was she doing here of all places? Why did this shit always have to happen to me? He didn't get an answer. He only had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah, Master Kenobi we have called you here for your mission update." Obi wan had to stop him from rolling his eyes; _everyone_ knew why he was here.

Obi wan instead nodded curtly to Mace to continue and walked to stand by _Master _Tachi, he reminded himself.

"Your mission is to bodyguard the new senator of Naboo. There have been a few assassination attempts on her life and the senate has asked for Jedi assistance." Mace spoke gravely.

"So, protect the senator?" Obi asked knowing there was more.

"You must protect her until Master Mundi has found the master mind behind the assassinations…You will be going with Master Tachi on this mission. The rest of the information will be provided on your transport."

Obi wan's heart skipped a beat. "The both of us are assigned to this mission?" Hoping he heard this wrong.

"Yes, the _both _of you… Master Kenobi." Miracles just didn't exist anymore. "You both are dismissed."

A few minutes ago…

"_You wanted to see me?" Siri bowed to the council members in respect. _

"_Yes, you have an assignment to Naboo to protect the new senator. There have been a few assignation attempts on her life." Mace reported._

_Siri looked at the council feeling, suddenly, that this would be a dangerous mission. "Anything else?"_

"_You and your partner will be given the details on your transport. You both will leave here in the next two hours for Naboo." Master Adi told her former apprentice._

"_The both of us?" She had a bad feeling about this._

"_You and Master Kenobi will be going." Adi told her sadly._

_Siri couldn't believe her luck of all the people to be assigned with they had to pick the one person that she never wanted to see again…That wasn't all true but the pain of being near Obi wan again was almost too much for her to bear anymore. At this moment the person of her thoughts walked in. Oh, this was going to be hell._

Siri sighed as she packed her things for the mission into her backpack. Ferus walked over looking at his Master cautiously. "A bad mission…" He whispered as to not startle her.

"Something like that…" She sighed heavily then turned back to her packing. Everything was ready to go. "You will be staying with Master Adi while I am away. I won't be gone long."

"Be careful Master." Ferus smiled.

"I will be as much as I can." Siri giggled and slipped the backpack on. "Let's go."

They walked out toward Master Adi's rooms.

Meanwhile…

Obi wan walked into his room slamming his door behind him. Of all the things, to have to be alone with Siri on a transport for at least two days was going to be hell. What was he going to do?

Anakin walked in after feeling his Masters discomfort. "Master you ok?"

"Yeah, I just have to be on a mission." Obi sighed rubbing his head.

"So, where we going this time master?" Ani jumped on the bed with a flop.

"There is no _we_ this time Padawan…Unless you're talking about Master Tachi." Obi wan turned back to his packing.

Anakin leaned closer. "So you're going on a mission with Master Tachi?"

"Yes…"

'This works out better then I thought.' Anakin smiled to himself. He could use this to his advantage.

"So, where am I going?"

"You'll be going to Master Windu." Obi wan muttered while putting some bacta patches in his pack.

"WHAT!" Anakin screamed which made Obi wan jump a little. "Of all the people, why _him?_"

"He is the only one able to watch you while I'm away. Everyone else is gone." Obi wan sighed walking to the door.

Anakin was defiantly not staying with Chicken Boy if his life depended on it. That's when he had the idea. "Ok Master. Have a great time." Anakin practically shoved him out the door.

"Be good Padawan promise."

"Sure, Sure… Just get a move on or you'll be late." Anakin stated still pushing his Master's back.

"Mace while be here shortly. Don't get into any trouble got it." Obi wan gave him a stern look.

"Me, trouble? Why Master I have no idea of what you're talking about." Anakin said all innocently.

Obi wan gave him a knowing look. "Just be good."

"Sure, Sure." Anakin shouted as Obi wan walked away. 'Now to put my plan in action. Chicken Boy's going to hate me a hell of a lot more after I'm done with him' Anakin smiled wickedly and shut the door.

Evil laugher in the background, anyone? Read the next chapter to find out what happens to Mace.

Anakin: Sneak peek please?...

Me: I don't know….

Vader: Don't tell him the suspense will kill them.

Anakin: Vader you're so meannnnnnnnnnn….

Vader: And you're so whinny

Anakin: Am not

Vader: Are too

Anakin: Areeeee Nottttttt (Starts whining more)

Me: stop you two I'll tell them

Anakin: YES

Me: The sneak peek is… (Sound of light saber cutting into neck)

Anakin: VADER you killed the author—

Vader: If you don't shut up I'll kill you too

Anakin:!

Vader: that's what I thought

Hoped you liked it sorry it was a short chapter. I have been very busy plus sick the last few weeks. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW….


	8. Chicken

Anakin set up his latest master prank that involved gallons of glue, chicken feathers, wire, a rubber glove, and chicken feed. After tying off the wire Anakin stood back to admire his ingenious work. Damn this was going to be great.

…

Mace was walking slowly to Master Kenobi's corridors because of what was waiting for him there. His one true enemy, Anakin Pranking Skywalker… Force, if he could ship him off into space he would, he hated that boy. Sadly he had to deal with him now. This was going to be a long week.

Anakin was sitting on the couch in the living area reading a datapad when Master Windu walked into the room with that same gloomy face. Mace was a little suspicious because Anakin hates to do work and never sits still. He could feel something was up. Anakin stood up and starched.

"So, Chicken Boy we going to your place or staying here?" Anakin smiled wickedly.

Hoth would melt before he aloud Anakin anywhere near his rooms. "We'll be staying here."

"Alright, I'll take your bags into the guest room then." Anakin grabbed for the bag but Windu moved it away from him.

"I'll handle my bag."

"Cranky today are we? Well, the room is that way, have fun." Anakin sighed sarcastically and sat back down.

Mace stood there for a few seconds. In those few seconds Anakin forced his shields as tight as possible against the Master hoping he didn't see what would happen when he got to the room. Mace shook his head, sighed, and walked down the hall to the guest room. As he walked into the room a few things happened. First, he was covered in some white liquid that was very sticky. Second, some soft stuff fell over him has he stumbled in the room. Third, something was forced onto his head. Finally, Anakin was standing in the door way laughing his ass off.

Mace looked down at his arms and saw glue and feathers. Anger coursed though the Jedi and in a burst of force he ran toward the Padawan. Luckily for Anakin he had seen the movement and force ran away toward the second part of his prank.

"ANAKIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mace roared after him.

Anakin laughed. "Killing is not the Jedi way Master Chicken."

"AHHHHHH!"

As Anakin ran into the room of a thousand fountains he saw the groups of Padawans and Masters around the area that was filled will chicken feed. Anakin ran toward them and they moved out of his path bewildered, Mace running right after. Mace had a hold on Anakin's cloak but before he could pull him back Anakin force jumped into the air and back flipped over Mace. Mace turned around but then heard a crunching noise under his feet. He looked down.

"Did you do this Anakin?"

"I thought the Chicken would want something to eat." Anakin smiled and ran.

Anakin escaped into a secret apartment in the wall, now to get on a ship and go after Obi wan. The temple could hear laughter all though out the temple that day.

Hope you like Anakin's prank.

Anakin: I know I did! (Laughing evilly)

Mace: I'll get you for this!

Anakin: Sure…

Review Please!


	9. Off with stowaways

Anakin walked swiftly to the cargo bay and found the ship Obi wan and Siri were set to take to Naboo. Smiling wickedly he sneaks onto the ship and brings his force down to zero so they would not notice him. Everything was looking great.

Ferus was walking to the meditation rooms when he saw Skywalker sneaking into the cargo bay. This left the young Jedi with a bad feeling and he decided to fallow the loud Padawan. Soon Ferus gets on the ship with Anakin and confronts the other Padawan.

"What in the force do you think you're doing sneaking onto this ship? What are you playing at Anakin?" Ferus asked angrily.

"What do you think you're doing you nerf loving banta?" Anakin turned around in shook and glared at Ferus.

"I asked first."

"I don't give a banta's ass what are you doing here, you'll ruin everything!" Anakin growled.

Suddenly the ship gives a jerk and lifts off. Ferus pales and mentally smacks himself in the head, now both of the Padawans would be in big banta poodoo. Anakin sits back and grins at Ferus in victory knowing that if the pompous know it all tells their masters that they are on the ship Ferus will be in just as much trouble as Anakin.

"Well, this is not exactly what I had in mind but oh well." Anakin grins at Ferus; Ferus just stares back in anger.

Obi wan and Siri both sat down at the controls barely glancing at the other with their emotionless masks on. Obi wan glances at the monitors and sets the course for Naboo while siri starts to take off. Both of the Jedi are feeling mixed feelings about the other and want to talk but the tension in the air makes it unbearable.

"So…How is your Padawan doing?" Obi wan breaks the ice with a lame question.

"Fine," Siri states shortly not looking up from the controls.

Silence feels the space again and Obi wan sighs knowing that this was going to be a long mission.

**Sorry I have not written anything in a while, that's an understatement. I have been busy with other things in my life and had lost inspiration for my fanfictions. I hope to keep writing though.**


End file.
